The conventional kayak type boat in which the boater sits in a seat generally enclosed within the hull with his lower limbs extending practically completely within the hull, is popular only amongst a small segment of the population, namely: the good sportsman who is a good swimmer and not afraid to stay a few minutes under water and extricate himself from the kayak in the event of kayak overturning.
Such a kayak is disclosed in the present invention on prior Canadian Patent number 1, 084,347 issued Aug. 26, 1980 and entitled: KAYAK.